ABSTRACT Chemical Biology is an interdisciplinary science that requires crosstraining in both chemistry and biology. This Training Grant application (PITCH ? Program for Interdisciplinary Training in CHemical Biology) requests support for an interdepartmental Chemical Biology Training Program at the University of Utah. This Program seeks to extend the benefits of the highly successful Biological Chemistry Program, an interdisciplinary 1st-year graduate program that trains students to pursue research on the chemistry/biology interface, to the entire PhD period. The Program consists of individualized research training under the guidance of 37 faculty members from the College of Science, College of Pharmacy, and School of Medicine, which are in close proximity. PITCH will supplement the training program in each student's home department (from which they receive their PhD) and provide a co-mentor that complements the expertise of the primary mentor. The Steering Committee selects Trainees, monitors their progress, and organizes PITCH activities. The PITCH mentors provide a diverse interdisciplinary training environment in Chemical Biology. Prospective predoctoral trainees are admitted to graduate school through the Biological Chemistry, Chemistry, or MD/PhD programs and compete for two years of PITCH support starting early in their second year based on a competitive application process that evaluates excellence in research and coursework, a research proposal, a training plan, and letters of recommendation. All trainees are required to take a Scientific Ethics course, an approved slate of courses, and participate in PITCH activities, including a summer Journal Club, monthly student-only dinners to present research progress, an annual retreat, a virtual seminar series curated from participating departmental offerings, and a Nano-Sabbatical program to acquire professional experience outside of the thesis lab. Support is requested for four predoctoral students per year. The impact of this program will be amplified by including students not selected for funding in PITCH activities via an affiliate program. PITCH will prepare students for leading independent positions in Chemical Biology.